othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Visual Novel
Ongoing topic series created by Mac Arrowny starting in June 2010. Results: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Episode 6: Atonement Arc (11 votes) - 9.82 Ever 17: Coco Route (41 votes) - 9.80 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode 3: Banquet of the Golden Witch (57 votes) - 9.70 Symphonic Rain: Phorni Route (9 votes) - 9.67 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (69 votes) - 9.59 Symphonic Rain: Al Fine Route (9 votes) - 9.50 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (52 votes) - 9.49 Symphonic Rain (11 votes) - 9.41 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Episode 7: Massacre Chapter (7 votes) - 9.36 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Episode 8: Festival Accompanying Chapter (11 votes) - 9.34 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (7 votes) - 9.29 Sharin no Kuni: Himawari no Shoujo (22 votes) - 9.29 Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works Route (43 votes) - 9.27 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episode 3: Curse-Killing Arc (15 votes) - 9.23 Ever 17 (39 votes) - 9.21 Fate/Stay Night (36 votes) - 9.14 Clannad (30 votes) - 9.12 Tsukihime: Kohaku Route (39 votes) - 9.01 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Episode 5: Eye-Opening Chapter (13 votes) - 8.96 Saya no Uta (22 votes) - 8.93 Sengoku Rance (36 votes) - 8.81 Tsukihime (36 votes) - 8.73 Clannad: Kotomi Route (20 votes) - 8.73 Ever 17: Tsugumi Route (42 votes) - 8.69 Aoishiro (3 votes) - 8.67 Kagetsu Tohya (26 votes) - 8.63 Yume Miru Kusuri: Aeka Route (15 votes) - 8.63 Snatcher (4 votes) - 8.63 Clannad: After Story (17 votes) - 8.61 Kikokugai - The Cyber Slayer (8 votes) - 8.56 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode 4: Alliance of the Golden Witch (47 votes) - 8.53 Symphonic Rain: Torta Route (9 votes) - 8.53 Tsukihime: Akiha Route (39 votes) - 8.51 Symphonic Rain: Fal Route (10 votes) - 8.50 Phantom of Inferno (10 votes) - 8.50 Yume Miru Kusuri (20 votes) - 8.46 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Episode 5: End of the Golden Witch (40 votes) - 8.44 Fate/Stay Night: Heavens Feel Route (39 votes) - 8.42 Sharin no Kuni, Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo (11 votes) - 8.41 Cross+Channel (17 votes) - 8.29 Katawa Shoujo Act 1 (22 votes) - 8.27 Ballad of an Evening Butterfly (6 votes) - 8.25 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode 1: Legend of the Golden Witch (38 votes) - 8.22 Tsukihime: Arcueid Route (27 votes) - 8.21 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episode 2: Cotton-Drifting Arc (12 votes) - 8.21 ef ~ a fairy tale of the two (7 votes) - 8.21 Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (32 votes) - 8.19 Air (4 votes) - 8.19 Utawarerumono (13 votes) - 8.12 Clannad: Tomoyo Route (14 votes) - 8.11 Bible Black (11 votes) - 8.07 Tsukihime: Ciel Route (25 votes) - 8.03 True Remembrance (16 votes) - 8.03 Crescendo (16 votes) - 8.00 Eve: Burst Error (1 vote) - 8.00 Swan Song (8 votes) - 8.00 Galaxy Angel (7 votes) - 8.00 Tsukihime: Hisui Route (39 votes) - 7.98 Ever 17: Sara Route (42 votes) - 7.91 Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (20 votes) - 7.89 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (40 votes) - 7.85 Kanon (10 votes) - 7.85 Clannad: Sunoharas Route (19 votes) - 7.81 Planetarian (15 votes) - 7.80 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Episode 6: Dawn of the Golden Witch (43 votes) - 7.76 Discipline (12 votes) - 7.75 Collage (4 votes) - 7.75 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episode 1: Abducted by Demons Arc (16 votes) - 7.75 Melty Blood (16 votes) - 7.69 Brass Restoration (19 votes) - 7.66 MOON. (8 votes) - 7.56 Fate/Stay Night: Fate Route (43 votes) - 7.55 Moonshine (8 votes) - 7.53 Time Hollow (16 votes) - 7.52 Yume Miru Kusuri: Nekoko Route (15 votes) - 7.50 Taimanin Asagi (7 votes) - 7.50 Clannad: Nagisa Route (17 votes) - 7.47 Yume Miru Kusuri: Mizuki Route (15 votes) - 7.43 Divi-Dead (6 votes) - 7.42 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode 2: Turn of the Golden Witch (37 votes) - 7.41 Clannad: Fuuko Route (19 votes) - 7.37 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episode 4: Time-Killing Arc (9 votes) - 7.39 Shuffle! (20 votes) - 7.30 Ever 17: You Route (42 votes) - 7.24 Princess Waltz (12 votes) - 7.21 Air Pressure (15 votes) - 7.18 Kira Kira (12 votes) - 7.17 Sekien no Inganock: What a Beautiful People (8 votes) - 7.13 Symphonic Rain: Lise Route (9 votes) - 7.11 Eien no Aselia (10 votes) - 7.10 Clannad: Yukine Route (14 votes) - 7.07 Clannad: Kyou Route (14 votes) - 7.07 Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (33 votes) - 7.06 Clannad: Misae Route (15 votes) - 7.00 Red Shift (4 votes) - 7.00 One ~ To the Radiant Season (8 votes) - 6.94 Wanko to Kurasou (10 votes) - 6.85 Clannad: Koumura Route (15 votes) - 6.73 Kana: Little Sister (15 votes) - 6.60 Chaos;head (15 votes) - 6.56 Ever 17: Sora Route (42 votes) - 6.31 Family Project (5 votes) - 6.30 Wind - A Breath of Heart- (10 votes) - 6.25 Snow Sakura (7 votes) - 5.93 Tears to Tiara (7 votes) - 5.89 Prison Battleship (7 votes) - 5.79 Narcissu (15 votes) - 5.77 40 Days and Nights of Rain (3 votes) - 5.67 Heart de Roommate (6 votes) - 5.33 Narcissu: Side 2nd (7 votes) - 5.07 Clannad: Kappei Route (14 votes) - 4.86 Clannad: Ryou Route (14 votes) - 4.46 OMGWTFOTL (21 votes) - 3.82 Fading Hearts (2 votes) - 2.75 Policenauts (1 vote) - 1.00 Category:Rating Topic